1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile base, and more particularly to a mobile base for a miniature tool, such as a small-size sawing table, a small-size tool machine or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional base 12 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 is used to support a small-size sawing table 10 and comprises four upright posts 122, four upper transverse bars 14 mounted between upper portions of the four upright posts 122, and four lower transverse bars 16 mounted between lower portions of the four upright posts 122. However, the conventional base 12 is fixed and cannot be moved easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when he wishes to move the conventional base 12. In addition, the conventional base 12 has a complicated construction with more parts, thereby increasing time of assembly and disassembly, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user when mounting the conventional base 12.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,254, 5,903,956, and 6,109,625.